Nothing is Constant
by Concorde202
Summary: A police officer is fatally injured in a car accident while chasing a Maverick, and is rebuilt as a Reploid...how will he cope with this change? Rated PG-13 for adult language. ((Please read and review, should I continue writing?))


****

Nothing is Constant

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Megaman X, Zero, Dr. Cain and so on. If any employee or representative does from Capcom does not understand this, start typing up a new resume because you should be fired for being an idiot.

Chapter 1: Human Error

"Unit 76 in pursuit of suspect on Verandah road, due east for the 209 freeway. Suspect is a Reploid, possibly Maverick, with yellow on orange armor, suspected to have killed 25 students last year at the Los Angeles High School massacre in 21XX. Suspect is heavily armed and is considered extremely dangerous." said Alex McCormick, a Neo Tokyo police officer, who was currently in pursuit of a Reploid in a X33 police cruiser.

"Unit 76, halt pursuit of the Maverick, and await further orders. Maverick Hunters X and Zero are in route to detain the Maverick, do not interfere," said a female voice over the radio.

"What? You've got to be kidding." Alex said to no one, then started adjusting the frequency on the radio.

"What was that HQ? I can't hear you, the suspect is emitting some sort of radio distortion, I'm losing you." said Alex into the radio and turned it off completely.

"No chance in hell I'm letting that Maverick off easy." thought Alex to himself.

As soon as he uttered those words, two Hunters passed him on his side; almost cutting him off.

"Oh! I did not just see you cut me off!" Alex yelled among other obscenities.

Alex put the car into overdrive and put the pedal to the metal. The car lurched forward with the abrupt acceleration. The engine seemed alive and roared with power. The car started speeding up to and past 120 mph. Alex slowly started to gain on the two Hunters, he was side by side with them. They must not have noticed him after all. He took this to his advantage, just to spite them, Alex turned on the car's pursuit siren; the same one he neglected to use before. The car sped ahead sirens on, lights blazing, as he pulled in front of X and Zero, and cut them off, almost clipping their hoverbikes on the rear bumper of the cruiser.

"What the hell? What the fuck was that?" yelled Zero as he almost lost control.

"Its a cop, I thought local law enforcement was supposed to leave Maverick Hunting to the hunters..." replied X over the noise.

Alex took out his high-powered police rifle; read to shoot holes in the Maverick up ahead. He loaded it with ammo, rolled down his window, and leaned out, rifle ready. The Maverick looked back and saw this, and a grin formed on his face.

"Foolish human, time to die fleshbag!" yelled the Maverick as he turned around and fired a charged plasma shot at the cruiser, detonating on the front end of the car, throwing the car around the highway like a rag doll, bouncing off the guardrails. Alex managed to yank his head back in then mercifully passed out.

Zero and X managed to dodge the wreckage as the car twisted and buckled and crushed itself and finally slowed to a halt in a sparking, burning heap. Zero and X slowed and stopped, running to the car as the Maverick got away.

"Fucking SHIT DAMN CRAP!" Zero screamed, "The little bastard got away!"

"ZERO!" X yelled, "Call the EMT's and get this guy to Maverick Hunters HQ, I.... I don't think there is much that human doctors could do for him..."

"What?" Zero asked as he looked through the mangled hole that used to be a window, "Oh god...that's disgusting. Zero Omega to Maverick Hunters HQ, we need some medics down here as soon as possible, tell Dr. Cain to get ready. It's finally happened."

Soon enough, Alex awoke, he felt incredibly groggy. He also felt completely numb all over his body. He couldn't feel anything, even his own heart beat. A female medical Reploid leaned over him and looked in his eyes with a smile. It looked like a smile that made you feel...odd...one of those, You're seriously Jacked Up, uneasy smiles.

"Are you feeling good Alex? You took a nasty spill." Asked the cheery Reploid.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess," Alex replied groggily, "what happened? Why am I here, where am I exactly."

"I'll fill that part in for you; you are at Maverick Hunters headquarters, you are here because you needed immediate medical treatment, and there wasn't anything they could do for you." Said Dr. Cain, walking into the medlab with his hiss of doors opening and closing.

"Wait...you only answered 2 of my 3 questions, I'm numb, I can't feel anything, what do you mean the doctors couldn't do anything?" Alex asked, starting to get worried.

"Hmm..." Dr. Cain replied with a weary sigh, "looks like I'll have to take it from the top, you were in pursuit of a Maverick, in an X33 police cruiser, when you were ordered to cease pursuit and let X and Zero do their jobs...you almost damaged them by cutting them off on a narrow section of the 209 highway when the Maverick delivered a plasma burst to the X33's front end, the car went spinning out of control. And was twisted and crushed, along with you. X and Zero managed to pull what was left of you out of the totaled vehicle. When I got on the scene, your legs were gone, you were missing one arm, half your vital organs were damaged, sever 3rd degree burns on your skin, and one of your lungs were liquefied. The doctors couldn't save you, so I managed to get you back to the medlab here in time to save you."

"What did you do to me doc?" Alex asked starting to get frightened.

"I transferred your entire consciousness onto a processor and built you a Reploid body. Look for yourself." Replied Dr. Cain.

Alex lifted what he thought was his hand, the armor on his arm was a sleek dark blue, he looked down to see some parts of the armor in white.

"I'm a freak!" Alex yelled.

"No son, you're not, you are the bridge between the gap of human and Reploid. In a sense, you're both." Said Dr. Cain.

"Man...you're kidding. I can't believe this, I'm not human anymore, I can't have a wife, or kids, man..."

"Listen son, you're no different than anyone else here, remember that!"

My life has changed, Alex thought to himself, I never will be the same, I'm gonna get that bastard that did this to me, he'll wish he was never created...


End file.
